Research has shown that exposure to stress may induce sodium retention and augment sympathetic nervous system (SNS) activity in animals and humans. Studies also show that Blacks, relative to Whites a) are exposed to a wider array of psychosocial stressors, b) retain more sodium relative to Whites following a sodium load, and c) at times exhibit greater SNS activity; all of which may increase risk for hypertension in this group. Yet, very little research has explored the influence of stress and other psychosocial factors on physiological processes thought to participate in the development of hypertension. It would be especially important to examine these interactions in older Blacks, who are at greatest risk for hypertension. The purpose of this study, therefore, is to investigate the effects of stress and other psychosocial factors on sodium excretion, SNS activity and blood pressure in Blacks. Since an ad lib sodium intake would confound these dependent variables, all subjects will have controlled dietary sodium intake. The hypotheses to be tested are as follows: 1) Individuals high in self-report of stress will exhibit higher levels of SNS hormones and greater sodium retention. 2) Higher levels of social support and religious participation will be associated with deceased SNS hormonal levels and decreased sodium retention. 3) Stress will interact with social support and religious participation such that the effects of higher levels of stress will be moderated by higher levels of social support or religious participation. We will also examine on a preliminary basis the effects of anger, hostility, "John Henryism" (a stress coping style), and socioeconomic status on potentially hypertension-producing physiological phenomena. Future Plans: Plans are to complete the final year of the grant, analyze and write up results, and present and publish findings. We were given another year of funding to extend work on this grant. We will be submitting a continuation proposal in the spring.